


it's nice to have a friend

by sheridon63



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridon63/pseuds/sheridon63
Summary: Mickey and Sandy throughout the years.
Relationships: Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	it's nice to have a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you are having a pleasant evening. I wrote this because i think Mickey and Sandy's relationship is really intresting. I think that the show should explore it more but they probably won't. Anyway's hope you enjoy! (Warning of Terry being Terry)

(Mickey is 12)  
Mickey wakes up because Mandy just has to throw a pillow at him. He delightfully tells her to fuck off and continues sleeping only to be waken up twenty minutes later with another pillow smack in his face.

“Family is coming today Mickey.” She protests annoyed and desperate, trying to get him out of bed.

“Tell me why I should give a shit.” He mutters sleepily into his pillow. He hates it when people are in his room. He considers getting up only to push Mandy out, but that’s too much effort.

“Sandy and Jamie are coming soon.” She crosses her arms on her chest defensively. Mickey rolls his eyes, he always wonders why the fact that they were the same age as him means that he has to like them.

Sure, it’s not like Mickey hates them, they were alright. But he doesn’t like them, he barely likes anyone. “Don’t care.” Mickey turns around in bed so he is no longer facing Mandy who is still standing in the doorway.

“Well, dad wants you to come say hi.” She turns around and leaves. Mickey blows a frustrated raspberry into his pillow. He really doesn’t want to do this, but he’s scared of what would happen if he doesn’t

Most twelve years olds, like Mickey, don’t like talking to their family. But that’s probably because they have something more important to do, like get back to their video game or finish their homework. It’s different with Mickey, he resents them. He resents the fact that they drove his mom away. He resents that he is only twelve and he has more interactions with drug runners then kids his own age outside of school.

Mickey drags himself into the living room, where his Uncle, Sandy and Jamie walk through the door. He’s there barely a second when Terry walks in from the kitchen. “Hey!” He booms. He’s rather drunk, so he’s in a good mood. While Terry hugs his brother, Jamie and Sandy stand behind them. Jamie is standing awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of shirt. Sandy’s standing confidently, with her hip jutted out and her arms crossed across her chest. She rolls her eyes at the sight of Terry and her dad hugging. Mickey is a little comforted to know that he isn’t the only one annoyed by them.

Mickey leans against the wall, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, and waits for Terry to prompt him to do something.

“Mickey, say hello to your cousins and Uncle.” Terry says threateningly over his shoulder. Mickey just grunts in their direction. Terry glares at him but decides to drop it.

“Alright well, kids go to the park. The adults have business to take care of." Mickey's fairly certain that this “business” involves some kind of organized crime. But Mickey just walks to the door expecting Sandy and Jamie to follow him, which they do. Mandy exists her room and joins them as well.

They walk to the park in silence, none of them really have anything in common besides the fact that they have seen the inside of a foster home too many times. Across the street Mickey can see the eldest Gallagher sibling on the porch with the two oldest boys. The boy, Ian, who once asked for a pencil and later asked if he was okay when he caught him crying in the school bathroom, says something. The older siblings proceeds to laugh hysterically. He envies them. He knows that their parents are shitty too, but they enjoy each other’s company so much. Mickey never really enjoys Mandy’s company. But, he will always love her in a sibling type of way.

They pass the Gallagher house and those thoughts are out of sight out of mind. Eventually they reach the park, if you can even call it one. One time Terry took him on a drug run and they passed some suburbs on the way there. He saw the parks they had there with lush green fields. It’s not like he needed a lush green field but he figures a park should have a field. He will never want kids but he thinks that if he had kids he would move somewhere with fields.

The whole walk there, the four of them never utter a word to each other. But they stay close, it being a bad neighborhood and all. But now there they are at the park and it is more or less safe to break apart as long as they stay within the vicinity of the park. Jamie sees some boys passing a ball and he asks to join them, surprisingly they say yes. Mandy follows him probably because she thinks the boys were cute. Leaving Sandy and Mickey. Sandy climbs up the wooden play structure and Mickey doesn’t have anything better to do so he follows her. They sit at the top with their legs hanging off.

She starts to look at him like she’s assessing him. After deeming Mickey trustworthy she states, “I hate my dad.” Mickey’s taken aback by the confession. He doesn't doubt that it’s true but if someone heard her say that, he’s sure she would have to endure something terrible. Mickey wants to admit that he hates his dad too, but he’s too scared that this could be some sort of set up.

“Oh.” Is all he can manage. She glares at him, probably wanting a more enthusiastic response. So Mickey tries again. “Why?”

Her scowl is redirected at the park below them. “He's just so,” she starts, "he's just so mean and angry for no good reason." Mickey is silent, because he doesn't know what to say. He always thought it was a given that Milkoviches are mean and angry for no good reason. He's spent his whole life being angry and mean. Maybe that's because how he felt or maybe because he was just trying to fit in. Be he now knows he is wrong, here is Sandy frustrated by it. She's not trying to hide. She's better then the whole family Mickey decides. He doesn't know it yet but he wants to be like her  
  
“Well I’m pretty sure that my dad is like that too” Mickey decides that it's kind of saying his thoughts without saying them. She raises an eyebrow at him. “You think?” They giggle. There is no way Terry is not mean and angry. 

They are sitting on top of the playground and their legs are swinging in sync. It’s kind of nice having company Mickey decides.

“Hey look at this loser.” She says, pointing to a kid who just fell down in the mud. They laugh again which they probably shouldn’t have because it’s rude, but they don’t care. Any form of distraction from their home life is welcome.

They genuinely spend the next couple of hours talking. They both like wrestling and video games. They are similar, Mickey discovers. It starts to get chilly so they head back home. Mickey pushes Mandy aside so he can walk next to Sandy.

Mickey goes to bed not hating every member of his family.

* * *

(Mickey is 14) 

This time it is just Sandy and her dad staying the night. He is sleeping on the floor and she is sleeping on their couch. Mickey doesn’t know why they are there and he doesn't care. Terry’s too preoccupied to force Mickey to come outside to say hello so he doesn’t. He pointedly decides to stay in his room, during that weekend, living off the stack of chips he had stashed in a drawer. 

When he decided to hole himself in his room he forgot how incredibly boring that could be. He goes to bed extra early on the first night and wakes up late just to pass the time. So now he’s staring at the ceiling throwing a ball doing whatever possible so that he doesn’t have to leave the room. It’s actually incredibly late, four AM, but he can't sleep, having slept fourteen hours the night before. 

Suddenly the door bangs open. He’s expecting Mandy, he opens his mouth to tell her to fuck off but he sees that it is Sandy, so he shuts his mouth. He doesn’t hate Sandy and honestly company at this point sounds really nice. 

“You haven’t said a word to me this entire time” She accuses. 

“Hello.” Mickey says. 

She marches into his room, noise pointed in the air, “I don’t want to be here either shit head.” 

“Then why are you here? Everyone is out dead. Just sneak out.” 

She gives him a piercing stare. “Wanna come?” 

Yes. Mickey does want to come he wants to go with Sandy to wherever the fuck she’s going because if she is going there then it is probably safe. But his stupid pride stops him. 

“No.” He says then rolls over. 

“I know you want to.” She continues. Mickey never had a person know him. He doesn’t know if he likes it or not. 

“I got weed.” 

Mickey turns around, “Fine.” 

He gets out of bed and shoves on some sweats while Sandy puts on her boots. They are moderately quiet but Mickey isn’t too worried. They leave the house and walk down the sidewalk in silence. Mickey’s kicking tiny pebbles out of the way for no apparent reason,

After quirking her eyebrow at him Sandy speaks, “So you’re gonna smoke my weed and then not talk to me.” 

“Where are we even going?” He mumbles.

“Don’t know. Wherever you want to go.”

“Someplace quiet.” Mickey craves the silence. 

“Okay.” 

There is an alleyway behind a couple of houses. It smells but it’s private. Sandy pulls a joint from her jacket pocket, and lights it up. 

They silently pass the joint back and forth before Sandy speaks again. 

“I wish I wasn’t here.” 

“You hate me that much?”

“Shut up asshole. Do you ever wonder what it would be like in a place where people care about you? ” 

“No point in thinking about what can never happen.” 

“If you could go anywhere, where would you go?” She asks, greedily snatching the joint from Mickey’s fingers. 

“I just said that there’s no point thinking about what can never happen.” 

“Okay, Jeez.” 

They watch a rat squeak across the alley. 

“I would go to Milwaukee.” 

Mickey looks at her, eyebrows raised. “Anywhere in the world and you choose Milwaukee? Shit this place is better than Milwaukee.” 

“Milwaukee is boring but it's, I don’t know, stable.” 

“Well if you never want to experience excitement ever again, sure go to Milwaukee.” 

“I’ve never had stability. It seems nice.” 

“Now look who's the pessimist.” 

Sandy looks at him and then shoves him. But then she giggles and Mickey can’t help but giggle as well. The world disappears around them; it's just Sandy, Mickey and the joint. He eventually can’t remember why they're laughing but there is a sort of warmth that he has never felt before. He’s not worried about his dad. He’s not trying to forget who he is. He’s not counting hours until the day is over. 

He even considers opening his mouth. He considers telling Sandy that sometimes he imagines what it would be like to kiss bearded lips instead of smooth skin. He wants to tell her that he doesn’t feel the same way as his brothers. He feels safe with her, he feels like she would understand. But then the rat is squeaking again and he remembers where he is so he remains silent. 

“Mickey?” She prompts him. 

“What?” 

“Where would you go?” 

Mickey doesn't know the answer, he’s never thought about it. Never imagined there would be a life he could live outside of Terry’s grasps. He admires Sandy for her imagination and optimism. But he figures if he’s safe in this alley he can spare a moment to think about it. What does he even want, his whole identity shaped by fitting in with his brothers. It’s not like he doesn’t like his brothers; he just doesn’t know a world outside of them. In his most secret dreams he wants peace. He wants safety. 

“Anywhere that’s not my fucking dad’s house.” 

“Where is that?” 

“I just said anywhere.” 

Later in life Mickey would learn that refuge is not a place but rather a person. But he doesn’t know that yet. Right now sitting in this dirty alley, the ground sprinkled with used needles, it's the safest he’s ever felt. But it is not enough. While Sandy’s intentions seemed genuine he doesn’t know that for sure. He is scared that if he says too much, someone might find out. So he still has to dream of this refugee. He’s trying to see it but he can’t. 

“Sure as hell wouldn’t be Milwaukee.” He pipes up again knocking her shoulder, desperate for distraction. 

“Shut up you just said it would be anywhere.” 

“But what about someplace exciting like California.” He says it because it’s generic but he realizes there might be something there. 

“What’s in California?” 

“Dunno, San Francisco.” 

She glares at him, “I’m sure that San Francisco is just as boring to the locals as Milwaukee.” 

He scoffs, and he doubts it. He’s always wanted to see the ocean, that’s surely why he said California. He knows it’s cold in San Francisco but there was still the ocean. He likes the cold. 

“Besides,” Sandy continues, “it’s not here.” 

“You’re right, it’s not here.”

* * *

(Mickey is 16) 

He isn’t expecting visitors in juvie. So when Gallagher came and visited him he was secretly elated. He fell asleep facing the wall so his cellmate couldn’t see his smile. He replayed in his head over and over the redhead saying “I miss you.” He’s never been missed before. He feels wanted. It’s a good feeling. 

He was riding that high for almost a week, so imagine his surprise when the guard tells him he has another visitor. He secretly hopes it's Ian. But he’s still happy when he sees his cousin sitting across from him. He also never expects family to visit him. 

“Hey.” She greets with a smile. 

“What’s got you so chipper.” He mutters into the phone, retaining his tough guy appearance. 

“Have you considered that maybe I’m not chipper so much as you’re stuck in the joint so you’re miserable.” 

“Sandy you’re a Milkovich, I doubt your natural state is chipper.” 

She smiles at him before continuing “I get to see my favorite cousin .” 

Mickey’s brow furrows “Cut the shit. Why are you here?” 

She rolls her eyes, “Come on Mick, I came to see you because my dad told me no one else was going to and I figured someone had to.”

“Alright” He mutters, contemplating if he should tell her that he already had a visitor. 

She leans back in her chair clearly very self satisfied. “Anyway, how have you been?” 

“I think you mentioned previously about me not being chipper because I’m stuck in a certain place.” 

“Aw you haven’t made juice for your bitch yet?” She mocks.

“Fuck you, I’m trying to get out early for good behaviour” 

She raises her eyebrows at him, it was unlike him. Mickey had spent a lot of time convincing others of how tough he was. He convinced himself too. But dreams of gangly redheads keep him awake. He shrugs meekly. “Some shit I gotta take care of outside.” 

“Okay. The family’s being shit in case you were wondering.” 

“Wasn’t” he mutters. “It’s the one good thing about being in here. You know being away from Terry and them?” 

“Yeah.” she agrees. 

“How are you?” He doesn’t know if he says it because there is nothing else to say or because he wants to know. 

“Fine. Jamie’s got a car so we can get out more, but Iggy’s a shit. All your stupid brothers are. ” 

“So I really am your favorite cousin.” 

“Shut the fuck up dickface.” 

“Hey you said it, not me.”

“I tolerate you.” She announces proudly. Mickey nose scrunches. He knows that she’s just joking. For most of his life he would be fine with just being tolerated because it’s better than being hated. But Ian showed him what it would be like to be more than tolerated. 

“How did I earn such pleasure” He deflects. 

She doesn’t respond just says, “You sure you’re okay?” Maybe she could see the sadness in Mickey’s eyes that he thought he hid so well. Mickey likes being known, he decides. 

“Yeah. I’ll be okay Sandy. Will you?” 

“Yeah. I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried. It’s why I hauled my ass all the way over here.” 

In an incredible moment of bravery Mickey blurts “I had a visitor. You know so don’t - like think it’s all on you.” Maybe he shouldn’t have told her. But he trusts her in a way he has never trusted anyone else in his life. Safety in a family member is suddenly something he desires.

“Alright.”

“It was Ian Gallagher.”

“Mandy’s friend?” She asks confused 

“Yeah.” 

“Why would he come all the way over here?” 

“Well, we’re fucking.” He feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. 

“Oh” She says, opens her mouth then closes it. “Me too. You know.” 

“What?” 

“Gay.”

“Oh” he repeats. 

They look at each other a quiet but profound understanding between them.

* * *

(Idk however old he is in s3. Shameless is not consistent with their timeline) 

Mandy’s no fucking help. When Svetlana moved in she even befriended her. He knows that he and her are not enemies but it feels like she is choosing sides and he’s never felt more alone. He’s back to counting hours until the day is over. 

He goes to shoot at a cardboard cut out sometimes, or goes to the lake just to get so drunk he can’t find his way home. He is drifting. 

But one day Sandy scared the shit out of him by randomly appearing out of nowhere, leaning on his door frame.

“Jesus warn a guy next time.” He mutters after he processes that it’s not a stranger standing there. 

Sandy remains cool, “I heard Gallagher skipped town.” 

“How the fuck do you know?” 

“Mandy told me.” 

“You’re in contact with Mandy?’ He feels betrayed for some reason. He mainly feels hurt that she managed to pick up a phone to call Mandy but not him. 

“Shut the fuck up and come with me.” She turns around without waiting for him. Mickey follows. 

On the El he realizes he forgot his pack of cigarettes and he’s itching for them. Sandy looks at him and smirks but then doesn’t say anything. She makes eyes at the leggy blond and Mickey wonders why she came all this way if she’s going to be so casual. 

“I heard you moved to Gary with your dad.” 

“I did.” 

“Why are you here?”

She again doesn’t respond just smirks. He hates how casual she’s being. He hates that she can be so cool when she knows he isn't. 

“As good as Milwaukee?” 

“No, shithead. I’m still with my dad.” He nods quietly. 

They ride the train for at least an hour. When they step off a platform Mickey doesn’t recognize, Sandy hands him a cigarette and a lighter. 

“You couldn’t have given this to me earlier?” He eagerly lights it. 

“I didn’t want transit security to be called.” She shrugs. 

“I could have handled that?” 

“Can you just try and stay out of trouble? You can’t go back. Okay, not now.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

“Can you try to admit that you’re unstable right now. It’s not the end of the world. But I’m scared of what would happen if you went to prison." 

"Smoking is not a crime" He deflects

"It is on public transportation" 

Her concern is sweet but he isn’t about to admit that instead he kicks a giant rock out of the path. “Where are we going?” 

“A place I know. Lost my virginity here.”

“Hell no, I don’t want to go to a sex cave with my cousin.” 

“Oh my god it’s not a sex cave Mickey. It’s just a place with a view.” 

“What a pussy.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” She continues to lead them down a path that's really just matted down dried out grass. 

They walk in silence until they reach an abandoned building not unlike the one Ian found him in. He wants to tell her that he wants to go home but he also doesn't want to seem scared. 

The staircase is small and windy, Mickey has reservations about touching the railing but he does it anyway because Sandy’s doing it. Eventually they get to the roof where he can see the Chicago skyline behind the lake. It’s beautiful. All things beautiful remind him of Ian and it hurts. 

“You really lost your virginity here huh?” He asks sitting next to Sandy whose sitting on the ledge pulling a bottle of jack from her jacket. 

“Yep” She announces proudly before taking a swig from the bottle and hands it to Mickey. “Where did you lose yours?”

“In my bedroom. Iggy arranged it with this chick. Said it was about time. What was I supposed to say no?” 

“Oh” She says sadly. “What about with a guy.” 

“Alley in boystown.”

“Was it good?” 

“Better then with the chick.”

“Yeah.” She comments quietly “Mine was good.” 

“Well congratufuckinglations.” 

She scowls at him, “You’re mean.” 

“Why the fuck are we here?” Mickey asks, choosing to ignore her. 

“To get shit faced” 

“I can do that by myself thanks” He’s looking at the ground. Maybe if he squints hard enough he can see Ian. 

“You really shouldn’t” 

“Okay mom.” 

“Mick, it’s not a crime to be worried about you.” 

“Don’t know why you bother.” He says. It's an incredible moment because it’s like he’s admitting he doesn’t have any shred of self-worth. But by admitting it to someone, someone who actually cares about him, he’s showing he wants to. He’s letting her in.

“Because you’re my cousin. My favorite one at that” She says like it’s obvious. 

“You have plenty of fucking cousins who are fucked in the head.” 

“Yeah but they’re not you. Come on Mickey I know you miss him. It’s okay.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“What, you hate me because I’m right?” Mickey remains silent. She’s the only person he doesn’t hate right now. 

“No” He mumbles. 

“Okay so sit here with me and get shit faced. But tomorrow Mick, remember that I care about you.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“I just said that I care about you.” 

It’s the first time since that stupid wedding that he’s sees the light at the end of the tunnel. Somebody cares about him. Maybe she will visit him more often and laugh like they did when they were kids. 

He chugs as much as he can before handing the bottle back to her, “I appreciate it.” 

“It’ll be okay Mickey. Forget about him.” 

“What if I don’t want to.” 

“You have too. It’s all we got.” 

* * *

_She walks him down the aisle while he grips her because he’s so nervous he might fall down. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about a wedding with Ian before he came back, but he always imagined he would be walking down that aisle alone. But with Sandy’ return it all clicked. Of course she should walk him down the aisle, she ois family. Sure the Gallaghers are his family too, but this wedding kind of symbolizes his indoctrination into that family. Sandy really is the only person who can do it. He’s not doing it alone and that thought only occurs to him as he’s actually walking down the aisle. It’s almost like he realizes he’s never going to be alone again._

_She cries when she sees him on the altar. She remembers that scared look in his eye when he told her he’s gay. Now look at him standing here, in front of everyone professing his love. It’s about her too, because this is when she knows that they made it. They used to be scared teenagers but now they’re confident adults._

* * *

(Mickey is 26) 

He can’t believe it he really can’t. He made it to his metaphorical Milwaukee. Every morning he wakes up in the same bed as his best friend. Their marriage isn’t perfect and they have stuff to work through. But when he sleeps at night he’s not scared of waking up, he’s excited for it. He’s scared but not for his existence but of messing up. But he’s learning that even if messes up it’s not the end of the world. Ian reminds him that, because no matter how nasty the fight is Ian comes home and kisses him sweetly until he can’t think anymore. He’ll let Mickey take his coffee despite any phony show of resistance. He whispers I love you when he thinks Mickey is sleeping, but Mickey stays awake just to hear it. 

So yeah now he’s kissing his husband in the kitchen of the house he used to be so jealous of. He’s got brothers now that he can enjoy their company while not pretending to be someone else. He’s got someone who calls him an uncle. Life is good. 

In all his lost fantasies of escape he never imagined that he’d get to stay with the only friend he’s ever had. But Sandy and Debbie seem to like each other so now he has everyone he could ever need. It’s funny that the one member of his blood relatives that ever felt like family is part of his chosen family. It’s like a sign that he’s exactly where he needs to be. 

His chosen family is annoying as hell, every week there’s a birthday or a gradation or some made up excuse to celebrate something. He thought he would get tired of the formalities of celebrating but he never does. Instead he just smiles at his cousin to tell her _Look how far we’ve come._

One night after a party at Lip's, Ian sticks around to watch a football game and Debbie’s busy reading Franny her bed time story. Sandy and Mickey find themselves sitting at the kitchen table sharing a beer. They would call it the Gallagher kitchen table but two Milkoviches have found a home there. It’s quite late but Mickey’s not tired. Why would he be? He’s been having the best god damned sleep of his life. He even sleeps through the copious amount of sex noises and little kids screaming. 

“I can’t believe that shit you played at karaoke” She teases him snatching their shared beer.

“What the fuck did you expect? Taylor Swift?” 

“Hey cut the shit Taylor Swift is good.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes in response. “At least I didn’t do Barry Manalow.” 

“Karaoke classic.” She smiles leaning back in her chair while a comfortable silence passes between them. 

Mickey’s smirking at her, “You know we’ve never gone this long without talking about Terry.” 

“That’s because we made it Mick.” And yeah that is Mickey’s point but he’ll never get tired of hearing it, “Not as good as San Francisco?” 

Mickey doesn’t think she remembered, hell he barely rememberers, “Nah I’ve seen the ocean. I don’t need it.” 

“Franny likes you a lot you know.” She changes the subject feeling completely blissed out. 

“Yeah, I know. Not hard to get a kid to like you to be honest.” 

“Have you ever thought about having kids?” 

“Dunno. Ian wants to but-” 

“-You think you’re gonna be another Terry?” She has always known him. 

“Well it’s just like a lot. We got fucked genes. Can’t change that no matter what we do. It’s not like Gallagher’s genes are perfect either.” 

“You’re not gonna be another Terry. You can’t be. You’re too good. Besides you don’t have to pass along genes to have a kid.” 

“Yeah I know but it’s a lot to have a kid. I might not be Terry but shit could still go south. I think right now I don’t want that weight on my shoulder. Besides I’ve only stopped running I think it’s time that I catch my breath.”

“I get that.” She takes a sip of the beer. 

“You thinking about this thing with Franny and Debbie will become permanent?” 

She quirks her eyebrows, “Don’t know either. It’s possible” 

They talk all the time, but it’s always interrupted by something. They have their own lives for the most part. So it’s nice to almost catch up. Reminds him of those sacred moments of his childhood where he could forget. But this is better because even if he is forced to say goodbye to her, someone will be there to pick him up. He’s just not scared anymore. 

It’s almost like Sandy can understand that because she smiles, “It’s funny how life works.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well if it wasn’t for you and yours I wouldn’t be me and mine” 

“I’m sure you would have found her somehow.” He mutters not wanting to seem self-congratulating. 

“Yeah well I’m glad you’re here because I- “ She’s interrupted by Ian loudly barging in through the door, a little drunk. Okay, very drunk. 

“Hey it's my favorite Milkoviches.” He announces proudly, making a beeline to get some water. A sign of stability, even when they are shit faced they are gonna take care of themselves. 

“You’re not allowed to have more than one. Only me.” Mickey announces proudly. Sandy chuckles quietly. 

“Mickey you’re not being fair. Sandy’s awesome. Maybe you’re just jealous. But it’s okay you don’t have to be jealous, I’m strictly dickly remember?” He slurring his words so it’s clear that he’s an incoherent mess. Mickey and Sandy smile at each other “Yeah, Sandy’s pretty awesome.”

“Very glad you agree, Mr. Gallagher. Okay I’m going to go to bed. I’m tired. You’re gonna come up soon, I know I can’t do a lot right but I’ll miss you” With that he sloppy kisses Mickey which he eagerly returns and he disappears up the stairs. 

Sandy’s still smiling at him, “I’m proud of you, Mick”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to people who enjoy Milwaukee I'm sure it's lovely but Mickey has expressed dislike of the place so. Hope you enjoyed and have a good weekend!


End file.
